


【金枪】20,000 shades of fuxked up

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko





	【金枪】20,000 shades of fuxked up

just因为路过赌场没得进去纸醉金迷所以发牢骚写的肉汤  
控比金枪

 

“五万一次。”

操，老子当时就应该开高点的。  
迪卢木多这么想，现在他正趴在床上浑身赤裸腰酸背痛。  
开到十万他就不敢来了吧？不，不一定。有钱人谁也猜不透。  
他到衣柜里拿了件浴衣穿上，听见浴室里已经没了水声，就敲门问可以借浴室吗我马上走。

那个人泡在浴缸里，水雾缭绕浴缸又大得过分，隔这么远的淋浴间是看不太清楚的。  
脱衣服的时候迪卢木多犹豫了下，不过想想自己跟他连炮都打过了还有什么好害羞的？

热水淋在刚弄出不久的各种伤痕上，有点痒。那个混蛋好死不死咬在脖子上，衬衫还遮不住。  
啊腰好痛……明天老子还要站着发六个小时的牌啊！

他连头都没敢洗匆匆忙忙从玻璃门后面出来的时候，那边的人却叫他一起洗。  
excuse me？！我还没有想跟你玩什么浪漫把戏一起鸳鸯浴阿呸，连炮友都不算的关系。  
过来给我擦擦背啊？  
得了，还真会使唤人。  
他无奈地踩下水，下了浴盐的水浑浑的，荡起一股并不甜腻的香味。热水虽然很舒服，但是烫得他心发慌。  
好了，毛巾给我。他对他的客户说。  
那人递给他毛巾，金色的发梢弄湿了贴在后颈，有点好看——如果不提那蛇一般的红瞳的话。  
细细的泡沫沾在毛巾上，沾在他的背上。迪卢木多一边搓一边想哪条印子是什么时候抓的，想了一会儿他决定不要想了，一点都不想回忆起那些生理体验很棒心理体验很糟的性爱。  
一个是赌场里面随处可见的荷官，一个是跨国集团的骨干精英，因为错误的时间错误的地点错误的相遇方式而上了床。  
看在这几天赌场进账多了几十万的份上——看在大家的奖金份上，我个人的一点点牺牲不算什么——个屁。  
正在活动的手被抓起拉到前面，迪卢木多以为他要擦前面于是就没在意缩短的距离。  
他掰掉他手中的毛巾，两只手抓住想要缩回去的那只手。  
“你的手很好看。”金发客人说。  
“放开。”迪卢木多压低了声线，尽管如此他还是尝试用了比较友善的语气。  
他的手捏过每一个指节，“你在发牌的时候我就注意到了。”  
其他荷官手也很好看好吗！  
那人把他的手抬到嘴边，舔了食指指尖。  
……操……那种奇妙的痒感。  
指尖一点点被他吞进，进入温暖的口腔，被柔软湿热的舌头包裹着。  
魔怔一般呆在原地，指尖的触感无限放大。

 

 

 

 

20w是赌场抽佣的，闪赢了400w赌场抽了20w

嫖资另外算，没有规定小费给多少所以

不是出来卖，但是性质相似，为了利益而进行交尾

有心情就写后续，半年后，拉斯维加斯，大白菜驻唱的伊甸（这是梗不用在意


End file.
